


Silver Spoon

by ifucked_thatburrito



Category: Original Work, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifucked_thatburrito/pseuds/ifucked_thatburrito
Summary: Etlin is a waiter in a restaurant and Darren is a crazy rich boy. Darren distracts Etlin





	

**Author's Note:**

> Darren and Etlin belong to my friend sebesun on tumblr. This is a gif she made of them both 
> 
> http://sebesun.tumblr.com/post/157380611210/fuck-thankyou-to-the-bae-for-all-the-moral-support

Etlin knew he was buggered the moment he saw that fucking scotsman walk through the door to the restaurant, dressed in a suit jacket, an orange tshirt, with black jeans and trainers, his cocky swagger sending a bolt of frustration through his body.

The blonde chose to ignore the younger man at first, continuing to serve customers and delivering orders to the kitchens, while Darren nodded to the bar man, and leaned against the wall, his smirk baring his skewed teeth, but something was off.

Etlin allowed a small frown to grace his brow when he glanced at his 'friend', but returned to his work.

Every 5 minutes though, the blonde would check to see if he was still there, the way he leaned against the wall was as amazingly aggravating as it was - fuck, he nearly walked into a table - amazingly sexy.

It was only 20 minutes later, when the establishment had calmed down, when Etlin was able to approach the brown haired man, "What are you doing here, Darren? I'm working. You know? That thing people do when they're not born with a silver spoon in their mouth?"

Darren just subtly slid his tongue over his scarred lips, his mouth turning up into a massive, shit eating grin.

He'd had a long scar running down the middle of his face as long as Etlin had known the man. He'd asked about it, sure, but all he got was a grating smirk and cocky laugh before he'd change the subject.

"I think you know exactly why I'm here, Etlingera." he chuckled, the Glaswegian accent as thick and incomprehensible as ever, "And judging by your display earlier, I think you want what I've come for."

The blonde was fuming, and clenched his jaw, swallowing his pure frustration with the man in front of him, because he was right, "For fucks sake Darren, I'm at work!"

This was when Darren winked at the bar man, a pretty young man named Alek, with long black hair and stunning blue eyes, and grabbed hold of Etlin's tattooed forearm, his boney fingers bruising, and pulled him towards the store cupboard. He chuckled airily, "Cosy in here, innit?" he knocked on the wooden wall that faced into the restaurant, "Mmmm and anyone who walks passed will be able to hear us."

Etlin shoved the smaller man against the other, concrete wall, earning a jarred moan, causing the  
blond to raise an eyebrow, "You're such a pain in the arse, you know that?"

Darren hummed sensually, undoing the buttons on his white shirt, leaving it open so he could scratch down the blonde's muscular torso, "I'll have a massive pain in my arse in a few minutes if things go my way..." 

It was only now that Etlin noticed the flush that stained Darren's pale cheeks a light pink, which was strange to say the least, Darren rarely blushed until at least half way through sex, and sometimes not even then. Coupled with the seeming discomfort of his smirk earlier, Etlin knew something was going on, "Darren? Darren, stop."

The brunette raised an eyebrow, keeping his hands on the waistband of Etlin's slacks, "What, Etlin? All I want is a fuck out of you and that's it. And you don't seem to have time for conversation. Or were you just playing hard to get?"

Etlin bit his tongue to refrain from  
spitting out an acid retort, and examined the man against the wall, "Are you sick?" a pinch of worry, to the blonde's dismay, worked its way into the question,

Darren scoffed and laughed, "What the fuck are you talking about?" he shifted with a grunt, "And is that worry I hear, Etlingera? Be careful or you just might start to like me, and we don't want that, do we?"

The blonde bristled at the jibe, and was about to respond when he heard a soft vibration, and he looked Darren in the eyes, "Is that your phone?"

Darren smirked, and let out a shaky sigh of... relief? He chuckled as he threw his head back and stared at the ceiling, "Oooooh I was waiting for you notice that." 

Etlin' mouth was agape, his eyes narrowed, "What have you done? Don't tell me you've..?"

His thoughts were confirmed when Darren produced a small black controller from his jean pocket . "I've been trying so fucking hard not to just grab you and sit on you as you walk passed. This one is so fucking good, presses right up against my fucking-"

Etlin snatched the controller from his hand, and pocketed the device, "You fucking slut." he sneered, "How big is it?"

Darren licked his lips as he undulated his hips, grinding his clothed cock against Etlin's, until he cried out as he felt the vibration intensify, "Fuck!"

Etlin held the controller in his hand, a triumphant smirk showing Darren that he wasn't fucking around, "How big is it?"

Darren writhed against the wall as he turned up the vibrations further, arching his back and slipping his hand down the back of his jeans, "About 4.5 inches thick..."

Etlin scoffed, and muttered, "you can do better than that..." and turned up the level to the last, earning a gasp and a loud moan. The blonde slid his hands down the back of Darren's slacks, fondling his pert arse as well as knocking the toy that was lodged in the other man's slick arsehole, wrenching more moans from the man against the wall, "Do you have any lube?"

The brunette bit his lip and turned around so he was facing the wall, shaking his head and thrusting his arse back "Just fucking screw me you prick. Don't need anymore lube.."

Etlin cocked his jaw in irritation, but turned off the vibration, pushed down Darren's jeans and pants, carefully extracted the plug and throwing it to the floor. He then brought his own cock out of his black slacks before lining himself up, and plunged in without a warning, except his large hand covering Darren's loud scream.

"Fuck! Etlin," the scotsman managed to gasp out, trying to shift to accommodate Etlin large size.

Everything about the man seemed deliciously huge at some points, from his cock to his arms to his mop of blonde hair, and as much as Darren and Etlin shared a mutual hate for each other, neither denied himself a good fuck, and a good fuck they both were.

"Shut your fucking mouth, slut, do you want to get me fired?" Etlin growled into his ear as he withdrew slowly, and slammed back in hard, wrenching choked screams from his partner while he revelled in the slick tightness around him, 

'I will if you call me that again!' Is what Darren was supposed to have said, but instead all that came out were incomprehensible moans and blather as he was fucked into the cold concrete wall, taking his own cock in hand and pumping his fist hard and fast, 

With a sudden urge to kiss the brunette, Etlin pulled out and turned Darren around, shoving him back into the wall as his strong legs wrapped around his waist, and quickly slamming back home, before joining his lips with the younger man's, tasting the salty tears that ran down over his cheeks and lips, their tongues slipping over one another in a kiss much softer than the fucking. 

Darren broke away from the kiss to  
gasp and pant, scratching down the blonde's back and chest as Etlin buried his face in the crook of his neck, inhaling the scents of all the soaps he like to use, leaving biting kisses and intense suck marks along his neck, pushing the brunette up with every thrust. "Ooooo, harder, you fuck."

Etlin could tell Darren was nearing his peak as heavy breathing gave way to high pitched, feminine moans, and adjusted his grip on the scot's arse, mouthing at his throat, (considering ripping it out), and slamming into him harder. The moans came louder, but Etlin was beyond caring.

Darren whimpered, helpless against the wall as he gripped and pulled at Etlin's long hair, until his eyes rolled back as he moaned, loud and high, and came into his hand between them.

The blonde came inside soon after, panting and sloppy, before tucking himself in and roughly letting Darren's legs go, the younger man slumping against the wall like a rag doll, his legs struggling to keep him up.

The whole room (as small as it was) smelled of sex and cleaning products, and before Etlin could leave and throw him out the restaurant, Darren grabbed his wrist and pulled him down for a biting kiss, sighing into it when he soothed the bite with a swipe of his tongue, until Etlin drew back, and pulled him up.

Darren was an absolute mess, his hair was wild as usual, but even more so now, with his face flushed red and skin glistening with sweet smelling sweat. He pulled up his jeans, tucking in everything and laid his hand on the door, cockily grinned at him and left without a word.

\---x---

2 hours later, Etlin was hit by something in his mind.

Neither of them had picked up the butt plug from the closet.

"Oh fuck.."


End file.
